


Christmas Blessings

by Earthprincess4



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Christmas, Christmastide, Continuation, Crowson, F/M, Happily Ever After, Holidays, Regency Romance, Romance, Sanditon Season 2, Season 2, Sidlotte - Sanditon, twelfth night celebrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthprincess4/pseuds/Earthprincess4
Summary: Alternative continuation of Sanditon Season 1. Charlotte and Sidney are married living in Sanditon and Charlotte is about to host her first Christmas dinner. While Tom and Sidney are in London promoting the twelfth day celebration in Sanditon, Sidney is asked to visit someone he didn't expect to see again.In the Sanditon Survival Facebook group, I came across a conversation thread about how every story makes Eliza out to be evil. Believe me, I've done the same in most of my stories. Someone asked if there were any stories that gave her redemption. There are a couple, but I decided I wanted to take on the challenge. I do love a challenge.This is just another potential continuation. I know there's plenty out there. I've already written two others. This continuation will be short and in later chapters/series it'll focus more on the growing relationship between Mr. Crowe and Alison Heywood. I am a #Crowson shipper and have talked for a while about writing another story for them. This is just the beginning of that story.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Mr. Crowe/Alison Heywood
Comments: 43
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanditon Sisterhood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sanditon+Sisterhood).



Christmas was always a special time for Sidney. He had many memories of his childhood with his family during the season. Many good things happened to him during the Christmas season. He was looking forward to what this year brought him as this was a special year for him and Charlotte. 

Charlotte and Sidney were reunited nearly a year ago. It wasn’t an easy start to their relationship. There were plenty of ups and downs before they were finally able to understand their feelings for each other and fight their way to happiness. 

After the fire that happened in Sanditon, Sidney had travelled to London and found himself desolately engaged to Mrs. Eliza Campion in order to save his brother from an unfortunate fate. The bargain he had made with Eliza caused both him and Charlotte to be heartbroken. Sidney had every intention of asking Charlotte to marry him as he could no longer deny his feelings for her. She was fully prepared to accept his offer and become his wife, having the same dilemma of not being able to deny her growing feelings for him. However, nothing about their relationship had ever been easy. 

Thankfully, fate stepped in and changed the outcome of their demise. After months of being miserable and withdrawn, caring very little about what Eliza wanted or what she asked of him, she finally went to Sidney on Christmas day and had a lengthy conversation with him. He admitted he had no feelings of joy where she was concerned. He explained that his heart belonged to someone else. He pleaded with her to understand that despite their past feelings for one another, they had grown apart and he would never again feel that connection with her. To his surprise, she released him from their engagement, yet still offered to use her wealth to help his family. He didn’t know why. He didn’t understand her sudden change of heart. Despite his lack of understanding, he wasn’t about to question it. 

After thanking her profusely for her kindness, he made his way across the countryside to search for Charlotte in Willingden. When he found her, she tried very hard to deny him. Not because she didn’t believe he loved her or because she didn’t love him any longer. A part of her was still very much hurt by his decision and she wondered if it were even possible for them to move past it to find happiness again. She understood why he did what he did. She even admired him for being so honorable. But she believed there could have been another way. If Sidney truly wanted to marry her, he would have fought for a different outcome. Instead, he went straight back to Eliza. She couldn’t help but wonder if Eliza was who he truly wanted all along. 

Charlotte’s father stepped in and convinced her that Sidney was the right match for her. He helped Charlotte understand that not all marriages are built on overwhelming happiness. Sometimes the best of marriages, are built on hurt and overcoming. Sometimes it’s important to overlook the downfalls of the ones we love to remind us of all the good that person brings us in other ways. Charlotte took her father’s words to heart and accepted Sidney’s offer of marriage. Sidney would forever be grateful for Mr. Heywood’s wisdom and support. 

Sidney spent the following months in Willingden, spending nearly every day with Charlotte and her family. He enjoyed learning and discovering who she was before he met her. Charlotte fell more in love each day as she watched Sidney spend time making her younger siblings laugh and playing games with them. He was also so willing to jump in and help Mr. Heywood with tasks and chores around their property earning the man’s trust and respect. 

They were married in Willingden in the early spring surrounded by Charlotte’s family before moving to Sanditon to oversee the renewed design Tom and Mr. Stringer had created for Sanditon. Sidney was most impressed with his new wife’s interest in their work. She even offered some insight to make it more affordable and modernized. 

Sidney had bought a moderate sized estate along the cliffs that overlooked the ocean. Charlotte was in love with the place the minute she stepped foot into her new home. She was greeted by a new staff of servants who oversaw the house and helped with dressing them each day. Everything was so new to Charlotte. Sidney made every accommodation to make Charlotte as comfortable as possible in her new home. Both of them had found a love for the sea and enjoyed waking up each morning to the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. They spent many hours walking along the shore and enjoying their new home. 

There was only one thing missing in their life. Charlotte and Sidney desperately wished for a child. Charlotte had grown up in a home filled with children. She wanted nothing more than to have the same in her own home. Sidney had dreamed of a family since he was no more than a boy himself. With Charlotte, they both wished for the same things. He wanted to give her everything she desired. However, as much as they tried, every month came and went with no child in her womb. Both of them were very distraught by this fact. However, they did their very best to hide their disappointment from each other. Neither of them wanted the other to know just how much it hurt them.

In mid-November, Charlotte sat in the privy crying uncontrollably as she did every month when her monthly bleed came. She was beginning to believe she would never carry a child. She believed she was letting her husband down by not giving him a child. In time, he would lose interest in her. The pain she felt knowing Sidney would potentially abandon her was overwhelming. 

Charlotte did her best to wipe her tears and put on a brave face before leaving the privy. She went for a walk into town alone to get some much-needed air. While in town, she visited with Mary for some comfort.

“It will happen in time, Charlotte,” Mary assured her.

“And what if it doesn’t?” Charlotte cried. “What if I’m never able to have a child?”

“Then you and Sidney will live a happy life together,” Mary said.

“He wants a child. He has always wanted a family. He spends so much time with your children to fill that void that I can’t fulfil. What if he abandons me for someone else who can give him what he wants?”

“Charlotte!” Mary reprimanded. “You are talking nonsense. Sidney didn’t marry you because he wanted you to give him a child. He married you because he loves you. He will not abandon you simply because you haven’t had a child yet. You haven’t even been married a year. Be thankful that you have had this year with him to truly enjoy each other and spend that quality time together to grow your relationship without the pitter-patter of children under foot. Tom and I had our first child not even a year after getting married. We were both happy, of course. However, it did put a strain on our relationship. We didn’t have that time to connect and enjoy being married. Unfortunately, our first child was born sleeping.”

“Mary!” Charlotte gasped. 

Mary was very sullen as she spoke of her first child. “He never moved or made a sound when he was born. We named him Thomas after his father and buried him the next day. It was a devastating time in my life, in both our lives. We became distant with each other and spent a lot of time apart. I believe it was part of the reason he travelled here to Sanditon. His family had a home here when he was growing up. He enjoyed the sea and felt its renewing powers helped him overcome the hurt he felt. That was when he had the bright idea to turn Sanditon into a spa community. Once he had the backing of Lady Denham, he travelled to London and asked me to come with him. I did, of course, as any faithful wife would follow her husband. It was hard, though. That first year living here it was as if Tom and I had to learn to understand each other again. We had lost our connection during our time apart and we had to find it again. Once we did, we grew stronger and had Jenny. Not even a year later we had Alicia.”

“I’m so sorry, Mary. I didn’t know you had another child,” Charlotte said sympathetically.

Mary forced a smile and placed her hand on Charlotte’s. “My point in telling you all this, is every family is built in a different way. Give it time. I’m sure a child will come when the time is right.”

Charlotte took Mary’s words to heart and believed them to be true. She would have a child when the time was right. For now, she was comfortable spending every moment she could with her husband to build their connection.

Weeks went by and things went on as normal for Sidney and Charlotte. Their servants were bustling throughout the house as the time for merriment and festivities grew closer. Charlotte and Sidney took much care in picking out a special gift for each of their nieces and nephews for Saint Nicholas day. Tom and Mary were hosting a family gathering for the sixth of December to celebrate the day. 

“I’ve decided to host a grand ball for Epiphany,” Tom announced at the table. “The entire beau monde of London will be in attendance as well as everyone who is anyone here in Sanditon. I’ve already sent letters to everyone I know in London to spread the word. This will be just what we need to boost moral before the spring comes with new building projects.”

“What could you possibly be building now?” Sidney asked, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

“Not to worry, brother,” Tom assured. “I’ve got everything under control.”

Sidney glanced towards Mary as if begging her to contain her husband’s whims. There was little Mary could do once Tom got an idea in his head. 

“And how much is this party going to cost us?” Sidney asked.

“I have it all under control,” Tom assured

Sidney was not convinced. As much as he wanted to enjoy in his brother’s accomplishments, Sidney still held a small part of resentment towards Tom for essentially putting the future of his family all on his shoulders, paying little mind to Sidney’s happiness. 

“Please keep in mind, I cannot come to your rescue again if you fail,” Sidney warned.

“This is a foolproof plan, I assure you.”

Sidney grumbled as his siblings and Mary all gave him sympathetic looks. They all knew how Tom was and what he was capable of. At times, he found success. At other times, he nearly destroyed his entire family. Sidney found it his responsibility to always oversee what his brother was doing next, to assure he didn’t go too far, but also to assure he took the proper precautions. 

Sidney glanced at Charlotte, who gave him a reassuring smile from across the table. Her presence alone gave Sidney a sense of peace in the stressful moment he found himself. He tried to let go of his hesitance towards his brother’s plans for the time being and simply enjoy his time with his family as well as his wife. 

After they finished eating, everyone gathered in the drawing room where presents were given to the children. Sidney and Charlotte presented the children with toy soldiers and dolls to play with as well as jump ropes to play with outside. They were also given a newly invented gift of a kaleidoscope to share. Henry was very fascinated with the kaleidoscope and spent most of the night staring into it admiring the changing colors and shapes. Sidney and Charlotte took pride in what they were able to give to their nieces and nephews. Although, both of them couldn’t help but think of what it would be like to give gifts to their own children someday. 

As the night went on, the children danced and sang songs for the family. Diana played the piano while she and Arthur sang songs. Tom and Mary had gifted their children a toy theatre, which they took no time at all coming up with a skit to entertain the adults with. Charlotte enjoyed every minute of the night. She had hoped that her own family would be able to make the trip to Sanditon for this first Christmas away, but alas, it wasn’t possible. Instead, Sidney and Charlotte took much care in sending her siblings similar gifts as they had given Mary and Tom’s children. Charlotte was most eager to hear from her family to find out if they enjoyed the special gifts they had sent them.

When Sidney and Charlotte were nestled back into the carriage for their ride home late into the evening, Sidney took Charlotte’s hand in his, sensing she was melancholy. “What’s troubling you?” he asked.

Charlotte tried to give him a reassuring smile and shook her head as if to tell him it was nothing. Although Charlotte knew Sidney would not accept a simple answer. “I have been thinking of my own family. I had hoped they would have been able to make the trip to visit. I miss the memories we shared during this time of year. Living in the country, we didn’t have much opportunity for parties or celebrations. Instead, we created our own. During twelve days, we would make every night a new adventure in our own home. We would sing songs, play games, make our own toys, and read stories aloud. I suppose I’m just missing the adventures I shared with my family.”

Sidney squeezed Charlotte’s hand and pursed his lips. “I remember some of those adventures from my time with your family last Christmas season. I enjoyed the closeness of your family.” Sidney so desperately wanted to make his wife happy. He knew the one thing that would make her the happiest was to have a child of her own. He feared there was something wrong with him for why they had not been able to conceive. Perhaps his time in Antigua rendered him unable. He had done a lot of questionable things in Antigua, many he had yet to share with his wife fearing she would think differently of him.

“We will make our own memories,” Sidney offered. “I’m sure we will experience many new adventures together.”

“You’re right,” Charlotte agreed, patting Sidney’s hand with her other hand. “We have a lifetime to create our own traditions.”

“The first being a special gift for my wife,” Sidney announced. 

“A gift?” Charlotte questioned. “I thought we said we wouldn’t give each other gifts?”

“I decided against it,” he teased, smirking as he spoke. Charlotte raised an eyebrow at him but couldn’t help but grin in return. From under the carriage seat, Sidney retrieved a decorative box and handed it to her. Charlotte was amazed by the intricate design on the box and traced the pattern with her fingers. She felt almost foolish for not thinking to prepare her husband a gift in return. She opened the box and inside was a collection of books. Sidney had taken much care in selecting books he felt Charlotte would enjoy. Charlotte almost cried as she looked through the collection. 

“This is magnificent,” she spoke softly.

“I thought this could be the start of a grand library of books we can build in our home,” he explained. 

“I love the idea,” Charlotte said with excitement. “I would also love to read to you every night while we lie in bed.”

“I’d enjoy that very much,” Sidney agreed with a grin. Charlotte was filled with joy as she thought of how romantic it would be to read to her husband every night before they slept. She couldn’t think of anything better. 

“Now I feel I must give you a gift,” Charlotte complained. 

Sidney chuckled. “You gave me the greatest gift of my life by becoming my wife. I will never be in want of anything else for as long as I live.”

“Not even a child?” Charlotte asked sadly. “I know how desperately you want to start a family. When you first brought me to our home, you spoke of what room you wanted to make the nursery and how we would have plenty of rooms to fill with our future children.”

Sidney sighed and tightened his hands around hers. “When we are blessed with a child, I will be forever grateful and proud. However, if we are never blessed with a child, I will not love you any less. We will be happy together for as long as we live and make a wonderful life together.”

Charlotte appreciated his words, but she still wanted to give him a child. She knew it was everything he had ever wanted. To lighten the mood, she changed the subject. “I have an idea on how we can start our own traditions,” Charlotte began. “I’d like to host a family dinner on Christmas day to kick off the twelve days of celebration. I know my own family will not be able to attend, but Mary and Tom as well as the children and of course, Arthur and Diana. Perhaps we can convince Georgiana to join us as well.”

Sidney kissed her temple and squeezed her cold hands to warm them. “I think it’s a fine idea. I’m sure it’ll be the start of a yearly celebration.”

Charlotte carried the box of books into their home where they were greeted by Abigail, one of their servants. Abigail had become one of Charlotte’s dearest friends. It was hard for Charlotte to look at Abigail as a servant at times and found herself doing things herself rather than having Abigail do it all. Sidney handed Abigail his coat then helped Charlotte out of her pelisse, handing it over to Abigail as well. Sidney took the box of books from Charlotte and carried it to their parlor, where he placed it on a table.

“Shall I come help you dress for the night, ma’am?” Abigail asked.

“It’s late. Why don’t you retire for the night? I’m sure Mr. Parker and I can manage,” Charlotte answered. Abigail curtsied before making her way out of the room and towards the servant’s quarters of the house. 

Sidney returned a moment later and led Charlotte upstairs to their shared bedroom. Sidney absentmindedly began to remove his vest and kick his shoes across the room. When he looked up at Charlotte who stood against the door watching him, he noticed the seductive look in her eyes. He grinned, knowing what she was thinking. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her flush against him. He kissed her lips tenderly and slowly at first, enjoying the feel of her lips on his that he still found intoxicating. She whimpered against his lips, which sent a thrill through him. He could not hold back the urges her body caused in his own. With haste, he began to untie her dress, while his kisses became more and more eager and rough. He pressed her against the door as her dress fell to her feet. He was disappointed when he discovered she had more layers he must remove.

Sidney grumbled as he tried to untie her stays, which he found difficult to do while he couldn’t see. Charlotte sensed his struggle and turned around. She breathlessly pressed herself against the door while Sidney struggled to remove the ties. Getting frustrated, Sidney ripped the straps holding the stays in place. Charlotte moaned as she was jerked towards him. He stared into Charlotte’s eyes, eagerly wishing to take her to their bed. He lowered his head to her shoulder and suckled the soft skin along her neck and collarbone. “Why must you wear so many layers?” he grumbled.

Charlotte giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Would you rather I wear nothing at all?” Charlotte teased.

Sidney moaned against her ear. “I think I might like that very much,” he whispered against her skin, sending chills down Charlotte’s spine. All Charlotte could do was laugh. Sidney pecked at her skin with small kisses along her neck and chin until finding her lips with his again. Slowing his movements, to truly enjoy the moment, he slowly lifted the shift off of her body, allowing his fingers to caress her delicate skin. Once bare, he lifted her in his arms and carried her across the room where he carefully laid her on their bed. He continued his gentle kisses along her skin, making his way down her body and along her legs. He gently ran his fingers along her legs, removing her stockings from each leg as he stared into her eyes. He took pleasure in cherishing his wife’s body and found he had nearly graced every spot of her body with his lips during their marriage. He had memorized every freckle, every dimple, and every tender spot along her body. He took pride in learning his wife’s figure so well and knowing she was his for all their days together. 

While he knelt on the bed, he lifted her bare leg and gently ran his lips across her skin, reveling in the soft touch. She grinned up at him, enjoying the sensation he caused inside of her. Feeling it impossible to withstand it any longer, he lowered her foot to the bed and quickly removed the remainder of his own clothing. He crawled between her legs, lining himself up with her center. He kissed her lips while her fingers trailed along his chest. The thrill her touch caused was tantalizing. He lowered himself against her and slowly pressed his cock inside of her. Sidney shuddered from the sensation of warmth and comfort he felt being inside of her. She heavily sighed as he filled her. He chuckled, enjoying the moment before rocking his hips against hers. Sidney watched as Charlotte closed her eyes and enjoyed the stimulation he caused inside of her. She moaned loudly as his rocking quickened and their bodies molded together. Charlotte’s body prickled with warmth and beads of perspiration as Sidney brought her to oblivion. She pressed her fingertips into his skin, feeling as if she was losing control of all senses. Charlotte opened her legs wider, allowing Sidney to press deeper inside of her. She cried out as he hit a spot that sent her over the edge and spinning with pleasure. Sidney trembled against her as her inner walls hugged his cock and milked him dry. He closed his eyes and held his breath as she undid him completely. 

When both of them had enjoyed themselves, Sidney leaned up on his hands and looked down at his wife with a happy grin. He still found it hard to believe she was his and he was hers. Somedays he feared he would wake up and realize it was all a dream. “How is it possible to be so incredibly happy?” he asked. 

She giggled and gently caressed his cheek. “I wonder the same thing nearly every day. You have given me the most wonderful life and made me the happiest woman in the world. I can’t imagine another being as happy as I am with you.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers before speaking again. “I can only think of one who is happier than you, and that is me. I never thought happiness would ever find me. You have changed me for the better, Mrs. Parker.”

Sidney kissed Charlotte again, allowing the kiss to linger a while longer, before he pulled his cock out of her warmth and rolled to his back. He took a deep breath and pulled Charlotte into his side. She rested her arm against his stomach, drawing circles along his chest with her fingertips. She thought if she was designed to lie in bed for the rest of her days wrapped in Sidney’s arms, she would die a happy woman. Sidney tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as if he could read her mind. 

Within moments, they were both asleep, only to wake a few hours later and make love a second time. Charlotte was most pleased with her husband’s eagerness for more pleasure that she supplied him. In truth, Sidney had found that pleasure in others over the years, however, it took getting married to Charlotte to truly enjoy the pleasure and find he found more joy in giving his wife her own pleasure. He spent many hours worshipping and caring for Charlotte’s needs before his own. He had a sense of pride in knowing he could cause such a stir in his wife. 

In the morning, Charlotte awoke to find Sidney gone. She looked around their room and noticed the bright sunlight coming through the windows. She winced as her eyes adjusted to the day. Quickly pulling her shift over her head, she made her way downstairs to find her husband in the study reading the paper. She noticed a couple of the servants in the hallway who grinned before making their way in the opposite direction. Charlotte walked into the room, silently making her way over to her husband. She lowered the paper with her fingers, finding his attention. He grinned up at her and tossed the paper aside. Sidney reached for Charlotte’s hips and pulled her to him. Charlotte crawled into his lap and rested her arms around his neck. “Why didn’t you wake me?” she asked.

“It was a long night. I felt you needed the rest,” he explained with a smirk. 

She hummed in response before lowering her head and pressing her lips to his. He pulled her closer causing Charlotte to feel the hardness of his cock under his clothing. She moaned against his lips and deepened their kiss, taking control of the moment. She ran her hands along his clothed chest and stomach before reaching his trousers and removing the flap to free him from the confines of the tight fabric. He groaned excitedly as he was set free. Charlotte quickly rose her shift and lowered herself around Sidney’s cock. He clenched his jaw as she slid down around him. He tucked his hands up into her shift and gently caressed her warm skin and held her tightly with his large hands. She rocked her body against his, moaning with every thrust while Sidney kissed her collarbone and pulled her shift down with his teeth to expose more of her nakedness. 

With loud whimpers of pleasure filling the room, Sidney and Charlotte gave little thought to who could hear them. The servants were used to their employers having a healthy affection for one another and had learned to make themselves scarce in times they wished to be alone. 

Sidney unloaded his seed inside of Charlotte after she cried out with pure joy. He even saw a tear shed from her eye as the pleasure he caused her was so overwhelming. Charlotte rested her forehead against Sidney’s shoulder as she came down from her high. She didn’t quite understand why she was so eager for sexual relations with her husband. They definitely had a healthy need for one another, but she seemed even more needful than usual. She was thankful her husband was always willing to oblige her every whim. 

“I do think you are becoming quite accustomed to taking pleasure at night and in the morning,” Sidney teased.

She kissed his neck, even nipping at his skin with her teeth. “How can I possibly resist with a husband so wonderful as you?” she questioned playfully. Sidney chuckled and tilted his head to the side as he enjoyed the kisses she left on his neck. Her lips found his again for a searing and urgent kiss. Charlotte could feel him getting hard again inside of her. She clenched her walls around his cock which caused him to loudly moan. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Parker!” Alice Reid called out from around the corner. “I do apologize for the disruption, but Mr. Tom Parker awaits your presence. He says it’s urgent.” Both Sidney and Charlotte sighed with contempt at hearing they had a guest. “I have shown him to the drawing room.”

“Thank you, Alice,” Sidney called out. 

Sidney looked up at Charlotte with a sympathetic smile while he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I suppose I should go dress for the day.” Charlotte said. “I wouldn’t want Tom to see me in such an intimate way.”

“We definitely wouldn’t want that. Your body is for my eyes only, Mrs. Parker,” Sidney informed playfully.

“Indeed, Mr. Parker,” Charlotte giggled. She slowly lifted off his lap, only to have Sidney pull her back for another kiss. Sidney was very much disappointed in the interruption Tom had caused. He couldn’t fathom what the urgency was.

Charlotte looked back at Sidney with a pleasing smile as she left the room and made her way back upstairs to dress. Sidney tucked his cock back in his pants and buttoned the flap before making his way to the drawing room.

“What is it now, Tom?” Sidney asked while making his way to the alcohol and pouring himself a drink. 

“I have told you of my grand idea for the party on twelfth night. It will be the highlight of the season. All who are anyone will be in attendance,” Tom spoke with much enthusiasm. 

“What makes you believe people would travel to Sanditon in the middle of winter for a party?” Sidney asked, taking a drink and sitting down on a chair.

“Anyone who is anyone wouldn’t be caught dead not attending the party. I believe the Prince Regent himself may even join in the festivities.”

“What gives you that idea?” Sidney asked.

“With Charlotte’s friendship with Lady Worcester, perhaps she can convince him to come to our grand sea bathing community.”

Sidney took another drink and rolled his eyes. “Why don’t we get to the bottom of things and you tell me how much you need?” Sidney asked.

Tom sat down across from him and clapped his hands together “A few thousand.” Sidney groaned and stood from the couch to pace the floor. “That is all I ask. We will soon be paid ten times over.”

“When is it ever going to be enough?” Sidney asked. “You almost destroyed my happiness as well as the happiness of Charlotte without any care of what you were doing.”

“All worked out in the end, did it not?” Tom argued. 

“What if it hadn’t?” Sidney asked. “What if Eliza had held me to my promise? I thank God every day that she had the good sense to not marry me. We both would have lived a life of misery if she had.”

“Believe me, if I had any knowledge of the growing feelings you and Charlotte had for each other, I never would have allowed you to go through with marrying Mrs. Campion. I assumed you still had feelings for her after your time spent in London in her company.”

“That’s precisely the problem, Tom. You don’t pay attention to anyone else but yourself,” Sidney accused. “Your poor wife and children are suffering for your grand ideas. One of these days your children will be grown, and you won’t even know them.”

Sidney’s words struck Tom harshly. He had done everything for his family, Sidney included. He didn’t understand why Sidney still held the potential union between him and Eliza against him. He still believed if Sidney was forced to marry Eliza, he would have come to find happiness. Charlotte too would have found her own happiness. 

Charlotte joined them in the drawing room, taking her rightful place at Sidney’s side. She had only caught the tail end of their conversation, but she could sense it growing more and more tense between them. 

“What an unexpected surprise, Tom,” Charlotte greeted. “Didn’t we just see you last night?”

“Good afternoon, Charlotte. You are looking well today,” Tom said in greeting. Sidney pulled Charlotte close to him almost as if protecting her from Tom. Sidney still felt a sense of fear that somehow, he would lose Charlotte to Tom’s ambitions. As hard as he tried to trust his brother’s vision, Tom had let Sidney down too many times before.

“Tom was just telling me about his plans for the twelfth day celebration here in Sanditon. He was hoping to call on you to speak to Lady Worcester about attending the party,” Sidney explained.

“Perhaps she could convince the Prince Regent to attend?” Tom added. 

“I can surely send a letter, but I can’t promise anything,” Charlotte offered. “I imagine they have their own celebrations and traditions.”

“That’s all I ask,” Tom insisted. Sidney rolled his eyes at his words. It wasn’t all he asked. He needed money as well. Tom glanced towards Sidney and noticed the look of contempt on his face. “I shall take my leave now.”

As soon as Tom was gone, Sidney sighed in relief and took Charlotte in his arms holding her tight. “Are you alright?” she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

“I will be,” Sidney assured. “Tom is too much to handle at times. I know he’s my brother, but he expects too much.”

“I only heard a small portion of your conversation. I expect he wants money,” Charlotte theorized. 

“What else would he want?” Sidney agreed. “I will need to travel to London soon to check in at the banks. I imagine Tom will want to promote the party as well.”

“Shall I go with you?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney looked down at her with a smile on his face. “As much as I enjoy your company, I do believe you will be far too busy planning this family dinner you wish to host.”

“I think I might enjoy that much more as well. I tend to feel very out of place at social gatherings in London,” Charlotte said.

“As a matter of fact, I feel the same. However, duty calls,” Sidney grumbled.

“I’m sure it won’t be terribly bad. I do believe I got the better end of the bargain, though,” Charlotte teased causing Sidney to laugh. 

“I could also use your help in convincing Georgiana to join us in the festivities. She has refused to attend any family gatherings for months and locks herself in her room at Mrs. Griffith’s home on most days. I want her to be a part of our family gatherings and feel welcome in our home at all times. You are the only one she will listen to.”

“Perhaps while you are in London you could inquire on the whereabouts of a certain gentleman?” Charlotte suggested.

Sidney sighed and rolled his eyes. “A Mr. Molyneux, I presume?”

“You have to accept he is who she has chosen to love. The more you try to keep them apart, the more she is going to want to be with him,” Charlotte explained. “When we were apart could you simply stop loving me?”

Sidney sighed. “Of course not.”

“It’s the same for her.”

Sidney nodded his head. “I understand what you are saying. I just don’t trust the man.”

“What would you have done if my father said the same about you?” Charlotte wondered.

Sidney took a deep breath and smiled. “I suppose I would be doing everything in my power to convince him differently.”

“Do you not think going into the service is Otis’s way of convincing you of his honor?” Charlotte questioned.

Sidney relented and tilted his head to one side as he stared at his wise and contemplative wife whom he loved dearly. “I suppose I will be inquiring on the whereabouts of one Mr. Otis Molyneux while I’m in London.”

Charlotte smiled. “I do enjoy this softer side to you. You are much improved from the man I first met.”

Sidney grinned and kissed the tip of Charlotte’s nose. “All thanks to you. That heaviness I carried with me all those years disappeared once you came into my life. Well…perhaps shortly after you came into my life. Once I stopped denying my feelings for you.”

“I am forever grateful you did stop denying them. I’m not sure the new maid would have returned your affections,” Charlotte teased while leaning up to give him a gentle kiss. Sidney laughed against her lips. He felt ashamed of his past actions, but thankful Charlotte took it all in stride and loved him despite his faults.

A week went by before Sidney and Tom made arrangements to travel to London. Sidney held Charlotte close to him, unwilling to let her go. He rested his forehead against hers, looking deeply in her eyes as if trying to remember all her features. “I’ll return as quickly as humanly possible,” he assured.

“The last time you said that you returned engaged to another,” Charlotte reminded. 

Sidney laughed. “Very good point. I won’t be returning engaged to anyone this time as I already have the most amazing and supportive wife there ever could be.”

“Perhaps you will return with a young gentleman to brighten Georgiana’s spirits instead,” Charlotte suggested. 

Sidney grumbled at the thought. “If it’s what will make you happy, I will do my best to oblige.”

“It won’t make me happy. It’ll make Georgiana happy. Think of her this time,” Charlotte said.

Sidney kissed her passionately, unwilling to release her just yet. “I will do what I can,” he whispered.

Sidney led Charlotte to the carriage where Tom waited and kissed her once more. He whispered in her ear that he loved her and couldn’t wait to be back in her arms. Charlotte smiled at the thought while Sidney joined his brother in the carriage, and they headed out towards London. 

Sidney didn’t like being away from Charlotte for one moment. They had already been apart enough. However, he knew if he didn’t accompany his brother, there could be disastrous consequences. As a family, they all agreed that Tom would need careful management and constant supervision.

While Charlotte remained in Sanditon planning and preparing for a special family dinner for Christmas day, Sidney and Tom attended social events, talked with the banks, searched for Otis, and spoke with Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe about their plans for the season. 

Sidney and Tom had been in London a week already and Sidney was anxious to get back home to his wife. He had successfully tracked down Otis Molyneux’s whereabouts and they sat down to discuss his current position. He had joined the Navy and was stationed near London. The two very proud and stubborn men were able to come to an understanding for Georgiana’s sake. Otis still very much loved Georgiana and wished to see her. He had not heard from her in many months and wondered if she had moved on to find love with someone else. He had no desire to disrupt her life and still questioned if Sidney would ever truly accept him. Sidney assured Otis that this was all Charlotte’s doing as he still had his doubts. Sidney felt as if there was still much to be proven before he accepted the men entirely in Georgiana’s life. Sidney was willing to give him an opportunity to prove himself with certain guidelines in place. Otis agreed and made arrangements to accompany Sidney to Sanditon. Sidney had another special surprise up his sleeve that would take some time to prepare. Although Tom was doing what he could to convince Sidney to stay one or two more days to attend another social event and spread word of the twelfth night festivities he had planned. Sidney absolutely refused until he received word that Eliza wished to see him.

Sidney had not seen or spoken to Eliza since the last Christmas season where she released him from their engagement. He couldn’t fathom why now she wished to speak to him. Seeing as she was generous enough to still pay her brother’s debt and contribute to the rebuilding of Sanditon, he felt an obligation to at least speak to her.

He arrived at her London home and was shown inside. A servant led him down a hallway he was unfamiliar with in the home. A door was opened leading into a bedroom, which Sidney found odd. He saw Eliza sitting up in the bed. Her skin pale, cheeks sunken, hair brittle and unkempt. Sidney was stricken with fear to even approach her. She did not look well in the least. 

“Sidney!” she called out with as much excitement as she could muster. Hesitantly, Sidney made his way across the room. “Please sit down.” Sidney sighed, feeling very uncomfortable, but did as she asked and sat down next to the bed. 

“You look…” Sidney began, but then stopped. He wasn’t quite sure how to acknowledge her appearance. 

“Sick?” Eliza finished for him with shallow breaths. “That is because I am. I will more than likely die before the end of the year.” Sidney held his breath at the thought. He didn’t love Eliza in a romantic way any longer, however it didn’t mean he didn’t still care about her wellbeing. 

“What has happened?” Sidney asked, unable to say or think of much more.

Eliza sighed and looked as if doing so took a lot of effort. “I have been sick for quite some time. When we were engaged last year, I knew my time was coming. I had hoped the doctors were wrong, and somehow, I would get better. When I realized I was declining, I knew I was only fooling myself. It’s why I released you.”

Sidney scrutinized her, trying to make sense of what she was saying. She reached for his hand and even though improper, Sidney didn’t pull away from her touch. 

“Before I go, I need to know that you forgive me for what I’ve done to you. I need you to understand.”

“Understand what exactly?” Sidney asked.

“I have always loved you, Sidney. All these years, I’ve never stopped. When we were kids, you were all I ever wanted in a husband. But I knew I’d never be able to give you what you wanted. You wished for children, I did not. I had no desire to become a mother. The entire constitution made me ill with fear. I couldn’t subject you to a life without the one thing you desired most. I gave it much thought and decided the greatest gift I could give you was your freedom to marry someone who could give you all that you desired. I married Mr. Campion because he too had no wish for children, and he was able to provide for me comfortably. We had an understanding.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me any of this?” Sidney asked. He knew she wished for his forgiveness. However, he went through years of despair from her actions. If she had only told him why she chose to do what she did all those years ago, perhaps he wouldn’t have lived with such regret.

“I tried. I attempted to seek you out to explain, but you had already left for the West Indies. I never meant to hurt you. I had always thought you would find another and live a life full of happiness and children.” Eliza was silent for a moment while she caught her breath and waited for Sidney to take in her confession. “When I returned to London after my husband died, and I saw you dancing with Miss Heywood, I was sick with envy. I never thought I’d find myself jealous of another. As much as I wanted you to move on and find happiness, to see it happening before my eyes, was excruciating. I wanted what we once had again. I wanted you to look at me as you look at Charlotte. It cannot be, though. We were never meant to be together. We were never meant to find happiness with each other. I knew when we were engaged last year you were miserable. I could see the pain in your eyes from losing Charlotte. As much as I wanted to believe we could find that happiness again, I knew I was doing the right thing by letting you go once more.”

Sidney swallowed thickly against the lump in his throat. “I will forever be grateful for your selfless decision to release me to another. Everything that has happened in our lives was all forgiven in that one act.”

Eliza attempted a smile but found it hard still to accept Sidney loving someone else. She knew he did though, and she tried to find comfort in knowing he was happy with Charlotte. “I believe everyone who comes into our lives has a purpose, Sidney. Even though we were never meant to be, there is a reason for our connection.”

“What reason might that be?” Sidney asked. He assumed it was money. If it weren’t for her, Tom would have been ruined. His entire family would have crumbled. Eliza glanced towards her servant and nodded her head. There was a commotion behind Sidney, which made him turn his head to look towards the door. A servant ushered in two small children. A little boy with dark hair and an innocent face who looked to be about five years old. He stood tall and proud as if trying to appear as a grown man. A little girl stood next to him with bright blonde curls and striking blue eyes who could only be about two or three years old. She clutched a small doll in her arms and clung to her brother. Sidney didn’t know what to think of the children. Eliza had never spoken of having children of her own, but there was little doubt in his mind that they were hers. 

“Sidney, these are my children, Oliver and Louisa. The one thing I never wanted in life happened anyway,” Eliza spoke. Sidney did not take his eyes off the children until they were ushered out of the room. He turned his attention back to Eliza questioning her with his expression. “I have been a terrible mother. I never wanted them. Mr. Campion was angry that I had found myself with child. Despite our attempts at preventing children, it still happened. I have been very absent in their lives. A governess has cared for them and loved them as I never could. However, knowing I am to die soon has made me greatly fear for their future. I do not want them to be subjected to a life of pain or the lack of love. They deserve a family who will love them and care for them as their own parents never could. I know their governess has given them all the love and affection I never could, but they need more. They need adventures. They need memories. They need a mother and a father who are present in their lives and who wish to spend time with them and love them. They need you, Sidney.”

Sidney’s breath caught in his lungs. He was not expecting his visit to Eliza to come to this. “Me?”

“You and Charlotte, if you’ll have them,” Eliza explained. Sidney shook his head. Everything was too much to take in all at once. “I have no one else, Sidney. I have no family. My late husband has no family. There’s no one else who could take them and give them the life I want for them. I do not want them to end up in an orphanage. The last gift I can give them as their mother is to leave them with someone I can trust to raise them properly. I believe it is why you were always a part of my life. You and Charlotte will be able to give my children a happy home where I have failed them.”

Sidney pulled his hand away from Eliza and stood to his feet. He paced the floor and tried to take in all that Eliza had confided. The only thing he could think about was Charlotte. Would she accept Eliza’s children as her own? Would she be able to love them? Would she find it hard to care for them given whom they came from? In Sidney’s mind, he knew Charlotte would love and care for them as if they were her own despite who they came from. Charlotte loved everyone. She was the kindest and most selfless person he had ever met. There was no doubt in his mind that she would accept them. However, could he? It was a lot to take in and come to terms with. A woman whom he once loved was about to die and was now asking him to care for her young children. He was reminded of Georgiana and his time in Antigua. He had been at another bedside while Mr. Lambe took his last breaths and spoke only of his daughter. He begged Sidney to become her guardian and ensure her safety as well as her education. This was very familiar and difficult in its own way. He had agreed then, he could agree once more.

“I understand it’s a lot to take on,” Eliza continued. “I have made arrangements for their governess to remain with them with a yearly salary in place as well as an income for their expenses. My Will has been drawn up with a large portion of my fortune going to Sanditon and its repairs with you overseeing the expenses. The remainder of my fortune has been divided between the two of my children for when they come of age. I have also left a small amount to you and Charlotte as a thank you for your kindness, if you choose to take them.”

Sidney found himself angry at the mention of money. He felt as if she were trying to buy his agreement to take her children. His decision would have little to do with her money. His decision would solely be based on Charlotte. As much as he desired a child of his own who looked like a combination of him and Charlotte, he feared that would never happen. Perhaps Charlotte could find comfort in raising two children who were not hers. Sidney took a deep breath and stared at Eliza’s desperate face. Letting out the breath slowly, he nodded his head in agreement. “I will take them,” he agreed. 

Eliza began to cry, overwhelmed with his generosity and the thoughts of her children never knowing her. She had never been a presence in their lives. It didn’t stop her from wanting the best possible outcome for them. Sidney and Charlotte would give them a happy and healthy future; one she could only dream of giving them herself. “Thank you, Sidney. Thank you.”

Two days later, Sidney returned to Eliza’s home only to find she had declined even more and was struggling to simply sit up in bed or breathe at a normal rate. She thanked him once again with the little breath she had left. Servants loaded up the children’s belongings in a carriage, and Sidney was introduced to the governess, Emily Cooper. She was a young woman who appeared very kind and polite. She was small in stature, similar in age to Charlotte. Her thick hair dark black and straight, which she wore in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She was clearly very protective of the children as they both sat very close to her across the carriage. Sidney attempted to speak to the children, but neither of them spoke back. They both appeared terrified and confused. Given that Eliza had admitted to not being present in their life, Sidney assumed they didn’t truly understand what was happening. Words to explain seemed impossible. Instead, he remained silent. 

Back in Sanditon, Charlotte worked closely with her servants to prepare and plan a worthy Christmas feast for the family she had married into. Mary offered her guidance and support in planning the day’s festivities as the day approached. Charlotte was grateful for all the help. This was to be the first family gathering she hosted in her new home as a new member of the Parker family. She wanted everything to be perfect and for the event to be memorable. She wanted Sidney to be proud of what she had accomplished as his wife. 

While Christmas approached, Charlotte found herself exhausted from all the work she put in to prepare. She never realized just how much effort it took to plan such an event. Even if it was just a family gathering, there was still much to do. She spent many hours sitting with Georgiana and convincing her to join them in the season’s festivities. It took a lot of convincing, but Georgiana finally agreed to join them on Christmas day. 

As the days rolled by, Charlotte became more and more concerned about Sidney’s return. It was Christmas Eve and still there was no sign of him. He was supposed to return earlier in the week, but the days came and went without his return. Charlotte found it difficult to sleep at night as she waited for him to return. Her fear tended to get the better of her at times. 

On Christmas Eve, Charlotte spent the morning with her servants, Abigail and Alice as they decorated the home in greenery. Duncan and Solomon spent hours the day prior cutting fresh greenery and a yule log for their fire. Judith was busily cooking in the kitchen preparing all the day’s dishes. 

“For fertility, ma’am,” Abigail spoke, holding up the small branch of mistletoe leaves. “It will bring you luck for a child in the new year.”

Charlotte smiled at the thought. “Let’s add mistletoe to everything, shall we?” Charlotte cut small branches of the strange plant and added sprigs of it all over the house. The centerpiece of her dinner table had mistletoe added as well as the mantlepiece above their fire. Abigail crafted an exquisite kissing bough of mistletoe and evergreens to be hung in the drawing room. Charlotte had heard of such things, but it wasn’t something her family had ever done back home. 

Charlotte found herself staring out the window most of the day while she waited for Sidney’s return. He must return by Christmas. He must know how much this dinner meant to Charlotte. He wouldn’t miss it.

“Do not worry, ma’am,” Abigail said trying to give Charlotte hope. “He will return in time. This, I am sure of.”

Charlotte smiled and nodded her head as she stared out the window once more. She prayed Sidney returned safely. She wasn’t sure what kept him, but she held on to her faith that he would return in time for Christmas dinner.

In the late afternoon, the sound of an approaching carriage was heard in the distance. Charlotte’s heart leapt with excitement. She ran outside to greet him and was surprised to see two carriages approaching. One she recognized, the other she did not. 

Sidney hopped out of the carriage before it even came to a complete stop. He was anxious to hold Charlotte in his arms once more. She giggled with joy at seeing him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You are late,” she teased.

Sidney sighed against her neck and tightened his arms around her. “I had a lot to tend to. So much has happened,” he explained. “I have brought plenty of surprises.”

Charlotte didn’t care what his surprises were. She was simply thankful he was home and just in time for Christmas. Sidney loosened his arms around her and led her towards the carriage. Out of the first carriage stepped Mr. Molyneux. He nodded his greeting as Charlotte curtsied before looking at Sidney with a grin on her face. Sidney sort of rolled his eyes, but Charlotte knew he had done the right thing by inviting Otis to Christmas dinner. Charlotte had successfully kept his potential arrival a secret from Georgiana, but she had convinced Georgiana to join them. Charlotte considered this one of the kindest things Sidney had ever done for Georgiana and she hoped it may help to mend their difficult relationship. 

After Otis stepped out, Charlotte was even more overwhelmed with excitement when her sister, Alison stepped out of the carriage. Charlotte ran to her beloved sister and embraced her excitedly. “Is it really you?” Charlotte cried, holding Alison at arm’s length to truly take in the appearance of her sister, who looked much older and mature since Charlotte had last seen her. 

“Mr. Parker made a special trip to Willingden to offer a chance for me to come visit,” Alison explained.

Sidney joined Charlotte at her side and rested his hand at the small of her back. “I would have liked to return with your entire family, but we both know that’s not possible. Perhaps a sister with suffice?”

Charlotte hugged Sidney again and thanked him for the special surprise. Overwhelmed with all the excitement surrounding Alison’s arrival, Charlotte forgot about the other carriage until she heard Tom’s voice speaking to someone. Charlotte turned her attention and was surprised to see a young woman with two children exit the carriage. She glanced towards Sidney with questioning eyes.

“Abigail, we have quite a few guests joining us tonight,” Sidney began. “Would you prepare the extra beds?”

“Yes, sir,” Abigail said with a curtsy before rushing back into the house to do as he requested. 

“Sidney?” Charlotte said, questioning her husband for answers.

“Tom, would you mind showing them all inside and helping them get settled?” Sidney requested of his brother. Tom nodded in agreement and led the way into the house. Emily clutched the small hands of the two children and followed Tom with Otis and Alison following behind.

“Let’s take a walk along the shore, shall we?” Sidney suggested, taking Charlotte’s hand and leading her towards the beach. He took his time to explain what had happened and what Eliza had requested of them. Charlotte remained silent, taking in each word as he spoke. She was overwhelmed with the news and not entirely sure what to make of it.

“I am leaving the decision entirely up to you,” Sidney explained. “If you wish to keep the children, we will raise them as our own, love them as our own, and give them the life Eliza never could. But if you decide it’s too difficult to love them knowing who they came from, I will understand and make arrangements to have them placed elsewhere.”

“Don’t speak of such things, Sidney!” Charlotte scolded stopping in place. “They are children. They are not objects you can simply place elsewhere. They need a home and a family. We can give them both.”

Sidney took her hands in his. “I wasn’t sure how you would feel about them being a part of Eliza,” Sidney explained. 

“A woman who was kind enough to save your family from despair, who gave us our happiness, and has trusted us with the most precious possession she has ever had is a woman I admire and strive to be like. I can never thank her enough for all she has done for us. I am only heartbroken I will never have a chance to tell her how much I appreciate what she’s done. The least I can do to show appreciation is to raise her children in her absence.”

Sidney grinned proudly of his wife’s strong will and spirit of forgiveness. She had always looked at things in a different way than the rest of the world might. He admired her more with every day that passed. “I suppose we need to arrange a few more seats at our family dinner table,” Sidney said.

“There is always room for one or two more,” Charlotte assured. Sidney nodded his head and leaned down to give his wife a loving kiss. He had missed the taste and feel of her lips against his. He was anxious to share his bed with his wife once again. 

Back at the house, Charlotte approached the children with caution and took her time to let them feel comfortable. She made special arrangements for their governess to have a room close to the children. Emily was quite protective but encouraging to the children to spend time with their new family. Poor Louisa was quite shy and hid behind Emily no matter what anyone tried. Charlotte was informed she was barely three years old and had a bad habit of sucking her thumb, which she had done since the moment Charlotte laid eyes on her. Oliver was not quite old enough to truly understand what was happening, but he understood enough that this was to be his new home and his new parents. He knew his true mother was sick and that his true father had already died. 

Emily was a wealth of knowledge when it came to the children. Charlotte was very thankful for her presence and spent the evening asking questions and wishing to know everything. Sidney listened in and tried to be as involved as Charlotte was. Once again, he stood in amazement at how welcoming and loving his wife was. She instantly took on the role of a parent for the young children by telling them stories and getting down on the floor to play with them. Even Alison sat on the floor with Charlotte to add support to her sister and to the young children. Sidney joined them to play a game and with time, the children began to settle in. Louisa actually snuggled up to Charlotte’s side as she began to get sleepy. Charlotte was nearly brought to tears and took the opportunity to pick up the sleepy child in her arms and carry her to the nursery they had set up. Charlotte enjoyed the feel of a sleeping child on her shoulder. She hoped with every day that passed, both children would come to consider her their mother. 

“I thank you for your hospitality, ma’am,” Emily said after both children were safely in bed. 

“Of course,” Charlotte said in return. “I am in love with them already. I only want what is best for them. They are lucky to have you as a loving governess. I can see just how much they mean to you.”

“I understand that you and Mr. Parker are to be their parents, but I have raised them both since they were born. Mr. and Mrs. Campion had little interest in either of them. They provided financially, of course, but neither of them showed much affection for their children. Sometimes weeks or even months would go by before either of them would even think to spend a moment with their children. Mr. Campion was a rough and crude man. He did not like to look at his children as his own. I’m afraid neither of the children will remember who their parents are.”

“We will give them a better life,” Sidney insisted. “We will give them a home full of love and happiness.”

Emily smiled at the thought of a happy home. The Campion home was far from it. Emily loved the children as if they were her own, but she had grown resentful of her employers for their lack of affection towards their children and for causing her to feel isolated and forgotten on most days. She did her job caring for the children, but she did it alone and without an opportunity to have adult interaction. “I feel as though they will both learn to love their new home and their new parents.” Emily retired to her room as did Charlotte and Sidney. 

Sidney and Charlotte spoke throughout the night, talking of all that had transpired, all that the future held for them, and all the Christmas blessings that had been bestowed upon them. They made love as if it were the first time; enjoying every moment, every touch, every breath of their connection. They held on to each other and promised to never go such a long period of time apart again.

In the early morning hours, after a restless night, Charlotte and Sidney awoke and readied themselves for a morning at church. Charlotte helped with preparing the children and even carried Louisa on her hip into the church. All eyes were on them as they took their seats with a few extra guests. Sidney hoisted Oliver onto his lap while Charlotte held Louisa on hers. Neither of them paid any mind to the whispering and gossip going on around them. In time, the truth would be revealed. For now, it didn’t matter what anyone thought or assumed. 

The service was long and drawn out. The poor overtired children ended up falling asleep in Sidney and Charlotte’s laps. Sidney was not surprised to see Henry had fallen asleep in Mary’s lap as well. His own brother, Arthur had also fallen asleep and was drooling onto his chin. Sidney rolled his eyes at how his brother appeared very childlike. After the service, there was much discussion and questions about the children. Charlotte graced everyone with answers, seeing as the truth was always best to prevent false rumors.

Alison was overjoyed to meet everyone Charlotte had come to consider family and friends. She was most anxious to meet Georgiana as Charlotte had spoken so highly of her, but unfortunately, she did not attend the Christmas service. After some polite conversations, Sidney helped Charlotte into the carriage before placing the children next to her. Emily joined the other servants in their carriage as they all made their way back home for the Christmas feast. 

The day was spent laughing and conversing. Mary spent much of her day speaking to Charlotte and giving her guidance with the children. Thankfully, Tom and Mary’s children were happy to play games and share some toys with their new cousins. Having other children around helped Oliver and Louisa feel more comfortable. Tom spoke of little else but the twelfth night extravaganza he had planned. Alison was anxious to experience her first society party. 

In the later afternoon, Georgiana arrived accompanied by Mrs. Griffiths. The Beaufort sisters had returned home to spend the season with their family. Knowing Mrs. Griffiths would be in attendance, Charlotte requested that Mr. Hankins join them. At least if he was there, the two of them could keep each other company. Charlotte also invited Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson, seeing as they had no family. Charlotte wished for them to be part of hers even if only for the night. She also invited Doctor Fuchs who brought peppermint sticks for everyone, which he made himself. The children were enthralled with the fun treat. 

Georgiana looked entirely miserable until Charlotte pulled her aside and explained she had a special surprise for her. Sidney joined the two of them with a grin on his face. Georgiana didn’t seem impressed with a potential gift until she turned around and saw what her gift was. She screamed with excitement and threw herself into Otis’s arms. He swung her around excitedly and held her tightly to him. If the room wasn’t full of people, he probably would have kissed her, but he restrained himself and placed Georgiana back on her feet. Sidney and Charlotte watched the two of them embrace and begin to talk openly about everything that had happened during their time apart. Sidney was surprised to find they spoke and acted much like he and Charlotte did. He was beginning to realize just how much Georgiana needed him in her life. He had to stop denying Georgiana her happiness no matter how much he disagreed.

“You did the right thing,” Charlotte said to him. 

Sidney pulled her into his side and tightened his arm around her. “I always admired your wisdom and strength, but I’m beginning to realize just how extraordinary you truly are, Charlotte. I don’t know what I’ve done without you all these years. You have made every day worth living.”

Charlotte smiled and had happy tears form in her eyes. “You have given me so much, Sidney. I can never thank you enough for all that you have done for me. I feel as though I’m the luckiest woman in the world to have a husband such as you.”

Sidney pulled Charlotte around a corner and hid in the shadows of the hallway away from everyone else to give his wife a much-needed kiss. 

“I have something to tell you,” Charlotte began. “I was going to wait, but I feel as though I might burst if I wait any longer.”

“What is it?” Sidney questioned.

Charlotte grinned and looked deep into his eyes. “I believe I may be with child.”

Sidney felt as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs. He almost believed his ears were deceiving him. “You’re certain?” he asked.

“I’ve been having lots of symptoms and my monthly bleed has not yet come. It should have come weeks ago. While you were gone, I was so sick. I’ve been able to manage it better with the help of Abigail. She’s very wise and has been a much-needed comfort.”

Sidney began to laugh excitedly and hugged Charlotte tightly. He could hardly contain his overwhelming joy. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy in my entire life,” Sidney cried. “We must tell everyone.”

Charlotte pulled on Sidney’s arm to stop him from announcing to their guests about their happy news. “Not yet. I don’t want to say anything tonight.”

“Charlotte, everyone is going to be thrilled,” Sidney assured. 

“It’s still so early in the pregnancy. I want to be sure before we make an announcement for family and friends,” she explained.

Sidney was disappointed, but he understood and decided to let Charlotte be the one to decide when they made the announcement. He held her face in his hands and kissed her passionately as the emotions overwhelmed all his senses. He felt as if everything he had ever dreamed of was finally a reality. Nothing was out of reach with Charlotte at his side. Christmas season truly was full of blessings.

After a moment alone, Charlotte and Sidney joined their guests once more and made their rounds in the room to be sure everyone was happy and had what they needed. Duncan stepped into the room and announced an unexpected but not unwelcome guest. 

“Crowe!” Sidney shouted and made his way across the room. The room was once more filled with laughing and talking while Sidney welcomed his longtime friend Mr. Crowe to their home. Sidney had only spoken to Crowe for a moment while in London and invited him to attend their Christmas dinner. He didn’t think Crowe would actually take him up on the offer though. He knew this season was always difficult for Crowe.

Charlotte stood at Alison’s side as they watched Sidney and Mr. Crowe speak enthusiastically. “Who is this?” Alison asked while looking Mr. Crowe up and down. 

“It’s Mr. Crowe. He’s a very good friend of Sidney’s. Come, I’ll introduce you,” Charlotte offered, taking her sister’s arm and weaving her way through the crowd. 

“Mr. Crowe, it’s so good to see you. I hope you are doing well,” Charlotte greeted. Mr. Crowe frequented Sanditon and stayed weeks, sometimes even months at Sidney and Charlotte’s home. Charlotte sensed an anguish in him that never seemed to go away. She wondered if the many times he stayed with them was because he was lonely and needed some company. Charlotte was happy to provide that comfort to him when he needed it. 

“As well as can be expected,” he said with a hint of sadness. Charlotte made a mental note to ask Sidney about his sullen mood later on. She felt there must be a reason for such brooding in him and wanted to know how to make it better. “Throwing a party without me, are we?”

“We wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing. We are happy you could make it and welcome you to stay with us as long as you would like,” Sidney offered. Charlotte was beginning to think they needed a bigger home with all the guests who were staying with them. But it filled her heart with much joy that her home was full of love and friendship instead of feeling so empty like it usually did. 

Crowe glanced over Charlotte’s shoulder and eyed Alison with disapproval, but interest. “New maid?” he asked.

Sidney and Charlotte glanced at each other and instantly started to laugh. This was a familiar scenario for both of them. “Mr. Crowe, this is my sister, Alison Heywood,” Charlotte introduced trying to stifle her giggles. Alison shyly curtsied and furrowed her brow as she scrutinized this Mr. Crowe. She already didn’t like him. Mr. Crowe grunted in greeting, which only made Alison even more irritated with him. 

“Dinner is served!” Duncan announced. Everyone cheered with excitement as Sidney and Charlotte led the way into the dining room and everyone began to take their seats. Charlotte watched with excitement as covers were removed from the platters and everyone clapped their hands with joy.

The dinner was amazing and everyone at the table seemed thrilled and overjoyed with the company. Charlotte felt such pride in her first dinner party. She looked around the table and was thankful for every single person who joined them. She was even thankful for all the servants who had gone above and beyond the call of duty to help her pull off such a magnificent feast and whom she insisted join them at the table. She was most thankful for the man who sat at the other end of the table for giving her such a wonderful life and wonderful family. She had feared her new home and first Christmas season away from her own family would be lonely and much different than she was used to. Looking around the large table at all the guests whom she considered family and friends, made her realize this first Christmas away from home was not much different. She was still very much surrounded by love and joy with more Christmas blessings than she knew were possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said in the summary, this story is going to be more Crowe and Alison (Crowson) based from here on out, but Sidney and Charlotte will still be prominent in the story.

After the lovely Christmas dinner was finished, family and friends gathered once again in the drawing room for conversation and merriment. The children were ushered to the nursery for bed after given dessert. Mary played the piano while Tom sang. He wasn’t the greatest of singers, but he took great joy in entertaining the group. On occasion others would join in and sing with him. 

Sidney and Charlotte sat on a couch looking even more happy than usual. With the potential of Charlotte being with child, both were thrilled beyond belief. Whispers were shared between the two of them of what their future held as a family of five. Charlotte had so much she wanted to do with Oliver and Louisa. She couldn’t wait to add another one to their family. 

Alison spent most of the night speaking with Georgiana and Otis. On occasion she was joined by an eager Mr. Robinson and Mr. Stringer, both vying for her attention. Charlotte watched on with pride as her sister was getting her first opportunity to interact with the opposite sex. She wondered in Alison would find love in Sanditon as she did. Although, she wasn’t entirely sure either Mr. Robinson or Mr. Stringer had a chance with her. Alison did not seem one bit interested in either of them in a romantic way. At least not in Charlotte’s opinion. 

Mr. Crowe sat in a corner drinking and keeping to himself. Everyone could see how miserable he looked, yet not one person took the time to speak to him and lighten his mood. No one until Alison. 

Alison was always one who sensed unhappiness and pain. She was always the one who took it upon herself to cheer up her siblings when they were feeling down. She had been a great comfort for Charlotte through their letters as Charlotte fell deeper and deeper into darkness as she couldn’t get pregnant. Now to have her here was even more joyful for Charlotte. She hoped Alison would plan to stay for some time, perhaps even through her pregnancy. Charlotte was sure Alison would be a great comfort throughout the pregnancy as well as through labor. 

Alison approached Mr. Crowe and sat down on a chair across from him. “Are you enjoying the party?” she asked trying to engage friendly conversation.

Mr. Crowe turned towards her and gave her an annoyed expression. “As much as one can, I suppose. As long as the brandy holds out, I daresay I’ll enjoy it even more.” He tilted his glass towards her before bringing the glass to his lips and downing the drink in one gulp.

Alison was unsure what to say next, but she felt compelled to cheer him up in some way. She knew very little about him, other than the few things Charlotte had mentioned in her letters. “Do you enjoy spending time in Sanditon?” she asked. “I do hope I’m permitted to stay for the warmer season. I’d much enjoy getting to try the sea-bathing my sister has spoken of. I imagine it’s most invigorating. Have you had the opportunity to sea-bathe? Charlotte spoke very highly of it after her visit here last summer.”

“Do you always talk this much?” he questioned with an irritated tone.

Alison blushed, realizing she was rambling more than she should. “I do apologize,” she said embarrassed by her actions. “I tend to talk too much when I’m nervous.”

“What do you have to be nervous about?” he questioned, motioning for a servant to bring him another drink. 

She dropped her head in embarrassment. “I suppose I’m feeling slightly out of place being in a new town with new people. I imagine you might be feeling the same and would like some company.”

Crowe scoffed and nearly spit his drink. “I have no interest in talking to anyone, especially you. I’m perfectly comfortable with my own company,” he spat.

Alison shrunk backwards, feeling dejected by his abrasive tone. “I apologize for bothering you. I simply thought I might entice you to join the festivities rather than sit in the corner looking miserable.” Alison stood and walked away to join Georgiana and Otis once again. 

Crowe rolled his eyes and took a deep breath while he drank another drink and blankly stared out the window. The Christmastime season was always tough for him. This was the season he was reminded how incredibly alone he truly was. He did not need some insignificant girl bothering him. 

As the night wore on, Crowe glanced around the room and noticed how joyful and spirited everyone was. Arthur took up dancing around the room and encouraging everyone to join him. Dr. Fuchs took it upon himself to ask Diana to dance, which she was overjoyed to join. Even Charlotte and Sidney were dancing and enjoying themselves. Crowe watched as Alison was spun around by Mr. Stringer and then Mr. Robinson and even Arthur. All of them had lured her under the kissing bough to steal a kiss on her cheek. Her face turned red each time. Suddenly everyone was finding their way under the kissing bough. Even Charlotte and Sidney, who didn’t hold back their affection for each other found their way under it. Crowe rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it all, but decided he needed to join in on the festivities. 

He walked over to a giggly Alison and offered his hand to dance. She was hesitant at first and lost her smile when he approached her. It appeared everyone was staring at him with uncertainty. Why now had he decided to move from his permanent spot in the corner, Alison thought? Why would he ask to dance with her after his unpleasantness from earlier? 

Alison took his hand and was led out to the floor with everyone else who was dancing. Mary began the music while everyone lined up across from each other. Crowe swayed back and forth, unable to stand straight from the alcohol in his system. Everything around him seemed to be spinning, which didn’t help with dancing. He took Alison’s hand in his and placed his other at her side as they sashayed across the floor. Everyone around them seemed to be laughing and enjoying themselves, while Alison and Mr. Crowe were quite the opposite. Neither of them spoke while they moved around the floor. At the end of the dance, Crowe had managed to end up right below the kissing bough. He smirked as if he had done something quite devious. Alison furrowed her brow in annoyance, but she turned her head to allow him a kiss on her cheek. 

Mr. Crowe leaned towards her and brushed her cheek with a gentle kiss. He left the vile stench of alcohol on her skin. After he kissed her, he looked quite pleased with himself and plucked one of the last berries from the display. 

“I suppose I should be pleased that I was able to convince you to join the festivities rather than sit in the corner brooding,” Alison offered. “Even if you’re barely able to stand.”

“Don’t take too much credit,” he said. “I didn’t do it on your behalf. If you haven’t noticed, you’re merely the only tolerable young lady to dance with.”

She glared at him but caught herself and attempted a smile instead. “Regardless, I do thank you for the dance, Mr. Crowe.”

She turned and walked away from him and joined her sister across the room. Charlotte could see how Alison’s mood had changed. “Everything alright?” she asked of Alison.

She huffed and turned back towards Mr. Crowe to see where he was. He had found himself back in the corner with another drink. “I feel as though I’m only here for the men to take advantage of with kisses.”

Charlotte laughed. “It is quite different than what we are accustomed to back home. The kissing bough is tradition.”

Alison sighed. “I understand, but I barely know these men. I feel quite exposed. I am trying to be kind, but I fear I am not giving a good impression.”

Charlotte sympathized with her sister. When she first arrived in Sanditon, she too felt as if she was making a bad impression of herself. “If you wish to retire for the night, I will understand.”

“I think I might,” she agreed. “I am still feeling quite weary from the trip and tonight has been exhausting.”

Charlotte gave her a hug and wished her a good night’s rest. Alison walked up the stairs and found her way to her room. She was stricken with thoughts of irritation and uneasiness. She undressed and changed into her nightgown. She stared at the dark wall for quite some time as thoughts of the many men who had kissed her that night. None of them were quite as irritating as Mr. Crowe. Although, there was something about him that made her feel sorry for him. He seemed in desperate need of a friend. 

Alison could hear the party downstairs continuing late into the night, which made it hard to sleep. Her mind wandered back home where she felt more comfortable and protected. She had been excited to make the trip with her brother-in-law as a special gift for her sister. Mr. Parker had written to her father weeks in advance requesting Alison’s presence. Her father was hesitant at first, considering Charlotte’s time in Sanditon had not been entirely enjoyable at first. He feared the same for Alison. However, she was of age and needed adventure just as Charlotte did. Mr. Heywood sent a letter back to Sidney accepting his request and arrangements were made for Sidney to collect Alison days before Christmas. Alison had been overjoyed and excited to make the trip. Now she wished for nothing more than to return home. She missed her parents and her siblings. She missed their traditions. She missed the comfort of her own bed and the smells of her mother’s cooking. 

In the early hours of the morning, the party downstairs finally ended and guests either made the late-night trip back into town or found themselves a chair to fall asleep in. Alison was finally able to get comfortable and sleep a few hours herself. In the morning, she was awoken to the smells of spice cake like her mother made. The wafting scent in her room was a welcome comfort. She dressed and headed downstairs where she found Charlotte in the kitchen with little Louisa and Oliver cooking the familiar recipe of their mothers. Alison had to smile at how easily Charlotte had taken to becoming a mother of two children who were not hers by birth. She remembered back how their own mother used to let them be in the kitchen to help with the cooking as young children. Mrs. Heywood had done this with each of her children knowing the importance of being able to cook for oneself. It was quite possible some of her children would not have the luxury of servants and would need to know how to care for themselves. Even her sons were expected to know how to cook simple recipes. 

“Good morning,” Alison said, surprising Charlotte. 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Charlotte asked. 

“I can’t say it was a good night’s rest but smelling mother’s spice cake does make my spirits lighter,” Alison said with a grin.

“The servants are off today for boxing day, including Miss Emily Cooper at my insistence. Which means I get Louisa and Oliver to myself today. We thought we could fix breakfast for everyone to start the day,” Charlotte explained. “We have made a few of mothers recipes. Her spice cake, her apple tart, and her special hot chocolate drinks. Louisa and Oliver are both looking forward to the chocolate drink, aren’t you?” Both children shook their heads eagerly. 

“Perhaps I can help,” Alison offered. The two sisters spent the morning finishing up the breakfast meal with the children and placed the dishes in the drawing room where slowly their guests began to wake and find their way to the room for warm food. 

Cooking and spending time in the kitchen with Charlotte was exactly what Alison needed to boost her spirits. After they ate, the two women brought the children down to the ocean shore for a morning walk. The wind was chilly against their skin, but the children were excited to get out and play in the sand and enjoy their new home. 

“The children seem to be taking to you quite well,” Alison observed.

Charlotte smiled. “I feel as if they have always been mine. I am truly heartbroken to know Mrs. Campion has lost her battle with illness and the children will never know their true parents. I am thankful she felt she could trust Sidney and I with their lives. I imagine it wasn’t an easy decision.”

“I can’t imagine ever making that type of decision.”

“It has been weighing on my mind since they arrived,” Charlotte confided. “I feel as though I need to make the same type of arrangements.”

“What sort of arrangements?” Alison questioned.

“In case anything was to happen to me, I want someone to know what I wish for the children. I can’t picture someone better than you to care for them in my absence. Of course, I hope Sidney would still want to father them even if without me, but in case he doesn’t I would hope you would step in as my sister and take them in.”

“Charlotte, you’re making me nervous. Should I have any reason to fear for your life?” Alison questioned, terrified to know the answer.

She smiled and turned towards Alison. “I wasn’t planning to tell anyone other than Sidney just yet. You are my sister, after all. And if I’m asking you to take my children in the event Sidney or I are not able to care for them, I suppose you should know.” Alison stared at Charlotte with fear in her eyes while Charlotte grinned with excitement. “I am carrying my first child.”

“Charlotte!” Alison squealed with excitement. She brought Charlotte into her arms for a warm embrace. Alison knew how much Charlotte and Sidney had been praying for a child to no avail. This was happy news that brought joy to Alison. 

“Sidney is beyond thrilled. You should have seen him when I told him,” Charlotte spoke.

“Does anyone else know?” Alison asked.

“Not yet. I want to be sure everything works out before I tell anyone. There’s so much that could go wrong and given my history with struggling to get pregnant, I want to be sure,” Charlotte explained.

“I won’t speak of it to a soul,” Alison assured.

“As I was saying,” Charlotte began, holding Alison’s hands in hers. “You know how frightening birth can be. Mother nearly lost her life many times with our siblings. Sometimes I wonder how she ever survived.”

“Little Cora was probably the worst,” Alison added remembering their youngest sister’s birth well. Both Charlotte and Alison had been present for most of their mother’s births and even took it upon themselves on many occasions to be the ones to deliver the siblings. “Do you remember how mother screamed in agony? Those screams still haunt my dreams at times.”

Charlotte remained quiet as she thought back to that night. This was exactly why she wanted Alison to understand that if anything was to happen to her, she needed Alison to care for her children. This ran deeper that simply being named godmother. This was a sister calling on a sister to take her place as a mother in the event something terrible was to happen.

“Charlotte,” Alison said with determination in her voice. “I promise you, no matter what I will care for your children as my own in whatever capacity that may be.”

Charlotte sighed in relief and gave Alison a hug. “Thank you. Thank you for being here and for being my sister.”

Alison giggled slightly as they released from their hug. “This entire trip has been quite interesting.”

“How so?” Charlotte wondered as they continued walking along the beach with the children running out in front of them.

Alison took a deep breath. “I couldn’t wait to come visit you. I was hoping I’d be permitted to stay much longer than what was agreed upon by father and Sidney. After last night, I was ready to go home immediately. I did not like the way the men acted around me. And now, I’m more excited to stay than ever. I cannot return home knowing my sister is pregnant with her first child. I must stay, if you’ll permit me to.”

Charlotte giggled and tucked her arm around her sisters. “You may stay as long as you please. If I have my way, you will never leave. Perhaps you’ll find someone to marry like I have and stay permanently.”

Alison scoffed. “If the men in town are anything like the men I met last night, I am doubtful I will find someone I wish to marry.”

“There are plenty of other men in town that might intrigue you more. You’ll meet some of them tomorrow night at Lady Denham’s Christmastime festivities.”

“Lady Denham,” Alison repeated. “I remember her from your letters. Didn’t you say she was rather rude and disrespectful?”

Charlotte laughed. “Yes, but she is the lady of the town. You cannot decline an invitation from Lady Denham if you want to uphold your standings in society. She would never let you live it down.”

“Should you be attending parties in your condition?” Alison asked.

“Sidney asked the same thing. I have been feeling well enough. I’m tired at times, and in the mornings there definitely is the sense of nausea. As long as I’m taking it easy, I don’t see any reason why I can’t attend a party or two.”

“Will Mr. Crowe will be attending this party?” Alison asked.

“Yes, I believe so. Lady Denham’s niece, Esther and her husband Lord Babington will be visiting. Mr. Crowe is one of Lord Babington and Sidney’s greatest friends. I would be surprised if he didn’t attend.”

Alison grumbled at the thought. “Am I required to attend?”

Charlotte laughed. “Do you not wish to attend the same party as Mr. Crowe?” 

“I didn’t care for him last night. I tried to be kind to him, and he was rather rude. Then there was something about his advances I did not care for. He lured me under the kissing bough just as Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson did. Even Arthur, although more childlike about it, took his opportunity. But Mr. Crowe seemed more devious in his attempts.”

Charlotte giggled. “Perhaps Mr. Crowe has found his match.”

“Charlotte!” Alison shouted in anger. “Don’t even speak of such things. I would never even dream of spending my life with someone like Mr. Crowe.”

Charlotte grinned thinking back on how she felt the same about Sidney. Love can change the way you look at someone. “As someone wise once told me, you cannot determine who you fall in love with. It’s an affliction, like the measles.”

“You are comparing falling in love to having the measles?” Alison questioned. The two are far from the same. I am not and will not be afflicted with anything resembling love or anything else other than loathing towards Mr. Crowe or any other man in Sanditon. I cannot see myself marrying anyone for that matter. I have no interest in marrying.”

“I thought the same,” Charlotte said simply, knowing far better that even when love is the farthest thought from your mind, somehow it happens anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of the comments were questioning why Charlotte was so forgiving towards Eliza and why she was so accepting of Eliza's children. As a foster parent, I can attest to the fact that a child in need of love is far more important than where they came from. Many of my children are adopted, but they are my children despite where they came from or what their parents did to them or even me in that process. The kids will always have that bond with their bio parents regardless the horrible things that may have been done to them. The greatest gift I can give their innocent lives is to show forgiveness towards their parents. In my experience, if kids think their new family holds a grudge against their bio parent, they start to believe you hold that same grudge against them. They start to believe they are not worthy of love or forgiveness like their parents. I feel as though Charlotte would understand this, at least in this story she does. I hope that helps clear up any confusion. Eliza is definitely not perfect in this story, but she isn't the villain she is depicted as in other stories.

The carriage pulled up in front of the large Sanditon estate. Alison was in awe of how magnificent the home looked from the outside. She couldn’t even fathom what it must look like inside. She wondered what it must feel like to live in such luxury every day. Even the home her sister now lived in was luxurious. Alison was suck awe struck, she didn’t move right away to exit the carriage. Sidney stood waiting for her to exit and offer his arm for support.

“Are you coming?” Charlotte asked, breaking Alison from her thoughts. She quickly made her way out of the carriage and thanked Sidney for his support. Alison fixed her glove that had fallen slightly down her arm and continued to stare in awe of the home. People dressed in their finest were entering the estate. Alison followed closely behind Charlotte and Sidney and entered the home. They were greeted by a butler and shown into the grand home. 

“Sidney! Charlotte!” A man shouted from across the room. He came rushing across the room and steered a red-headed and very pregnant woman away from a group of women to greet Sidney and Charlotte. They all hugged as if they knew each other well. 

“It’s been too long,” Sidney said while patting the man on the shoulder.

“Yes, you must visit more often,” Charlotte added.

“Come spring, we plan to stay the season,” the woman said. “We will have the baby by then you know how my aunt is dying to have a child in the home.”

Alison had come to determine this was Lord and Lady Babington. She waited patiently behind Charlotte and Sidney to be introduced properly. For a moment, Alison felt as if she had been forgotten. 

“I hear congratulations are in order,” Lord Babington gushed excitedly.

“Congratulations?” Charlotte questioned nervously.

“Didn’t I hear the two of you were given guardianship of Eliza’s two children?” he asked curiously.

“Oh,” Charlotte said with a slight breath of relief. Alison knew why. Charlotte hadn’t wanted anyone to know of her potential pregnancy. For a moment, Charlotte worried her secret had been discovered. “Yes, we did. They are the sweetest children and are settling in nicely.”

“We weren’t even aware Eliza had children. When we heard the news, it was all quite shocking,” Esther added.

“We were just as shocked,” Sidney said. “I had no idea either.”

“And has she already passed?” Esther asked remorsefully. 

“We haven’t received word. It’s possible we won’t,” Sidney answered. “Everything happened so quickly, I didn’t even think to ask if we would be informed. I’m sure it will be announced in the papers.”

“Do you think it’ll be made public that she had two children in her obituary?” Esther wondered.

Sidney chuckled. “I suppose time will tell. I would not be surprised if handing over guardianship now was her way of brushing it under the rug.”

“It is rather sad to think about,” Charlotte added. “I can’t imagine spending your life not acknowledging your own children.”

“I agree. We are about to have a child of our own and all I can think about is all the things we will get to do with our little one,” Lord Babington said.

“Feeling as on the outs as I do?” Mr. Crowe whispered in Alison’s ear. She was startled by his question, but even more startled at how close he stood next to her. She took a slight step to the side to put some distance between the two of them. “Have you even been properly introduced? Or have you been just as forgotten as I have?”

“I do not feel forgotten,” Alison assured hotly. “They are having an important discussion that does not involve me. I am sure once their discussion is over, I will be introduced.”

Mr. Crowe scoffed and took a large swig of his drink. “You are the second daughter. You will always be forgotten. It’s just a fact of life.”

Alison glared at him. “Charlotte and I are very close. We do not hold any opposition towards each other.”

“Charlotte is married and quite influential in Sanditon. You will never live up to what she’s become.”

“I do not wish to live up to what my sister has become. I wish to make my own way in life,” Alison said loudly getting angrier by the minute.

“What is this about?” Lord Babington asked, turning the attention on Alison. She blushed and felt flustered by being put on the spot.

“Forgive me,” Alison said.

“I should be the one apologizing,” Charlotte deflected. “I forgot to introduce my sister. Alison, this is Lord and Lady Babington. They are good friends of ours.”

Alison curtsied and gave a pleasant smile in greeting. She was still feeling anger towards Mr. Crowe. 

“Crowe, what did you do to the poor girl?” Esther asked. 

“What am I being blamed for? I wasn’t the one ignoring her like all of you,” Crowe defended.

Charlotte quickly took Alison’s arm and pulled her protectively to her side. “I wasn’t ignoring you,” she spoke quietly for only Alison to hear. “I hope you don’t feel as though I was.”

“Of course, not!” Alison assured. 

“Should we take a stroll around the room?” Charlotte suggested. “I can introduce you to some people.”

Alison quickly agreed. Any excuse to be out of the company of Mr. Crowe was fine by her. Charlotte excused them from the group and walked Alison around the outside of the crowd. “Over there is Mary and Tom. They are Sidney’s brother and sister-in-law. You met them the other night.”

“Yes, I remember them.” 

“And in the center of the room that’s Lady Denham. Shall I introduce you?” Charlotte asked.

Alison nodded her head in agreement and followed Charlotte towards the center of the room. 

“Mrs. Parker,” Lady Denham greeted. “I was beginning to think you were going to avoid me all night.”

“I wouldn’t dream of such a thing,” Charlotte said in return. “We were simply waiting for the right moment to come greet you when the crowd surrounding you was smaller.”

Lady Denham hummed in response and looked Charlotte and Alison up and down as if she wasn’t convinced. 

“Lady Denham allow me to introduce you to my sister, Miss Alison Heywood,” Charlotte said while Alison curtsied properly.

“Another Heywood daughter?” Lady Denham questioned. “Is Sanditon to receive every Heywood child? There are ten others to come, is there not?” Lady Denham rolled her eyes and scoffed at the thought. “Sanditon might as well be changed to Heywood if we are to be overrun by Heywood relations.”

Alison was quite offended by Lady Denham. For a moment she planned to say something. Thankfully, Charlotte spoke before she had a chance to. 

“I imagine my siblings will all be making their own way in life. Perhaps some will stay in Willingden, perhaps some will end up in London. It’s even possible some may travel to far off places. If any of my siblings come to Sanditon, I imagine it will only be for a visit.”

“Miss Alison, are you merely here for a visit or are you on the hunt for a husband?” Lady Denham asked.

Alison giggled at the assumption. “I am not on the hunt for anything, especially not a husband. I am only here to visit my beloved sister and enjoy the splendor Sanditon has to offer. That is all.”

Lady Denham smirked. “I do believe I remember your sister saying something quite similar when she first arrived. Seems I was right in my assumption of her, as I’m sure I’m right in my assumption of you as well.”

Charlotte tightened her hand around Alison’s hand that was tucked around Charlotte’s arm as if to silence her. Charlotte knew her sister would not keep quiet. “I suppose only time will tell what might happen in Alison’s life. Perhaps you can suggest a man, or two Alison might find appealing.”

Alison was appalled by what her sister was suggesting. She was not about to take suggestions on love from Lady Denham.

Lady Denham grinned excitedly and motioned to a man talking to a group of eager ladies. “Lord Whittleton would be a fine husband. He has a large estate up north but finds his way to Sanditon in search of a wife nearly every summer. He finds the marriage market in London tedious and prefers the more relaxed environment of Sanditon. He decided not to leave after the season’s end this year. I have yet to figure out why.” She turned and pointed out another man. “Mr. March would also be a fine catch. Not quite as wealthy as Lord Whittleton, but still wealthy enough to provide a nice living for any fine young lady.” Alison noticed how Charlotte listened intently as Lady Denham pointed out men for Alison. She remained silent at her sister’s side, but she was quite upset how Charlotte didn’t say anything to dissuade Lady Denham. “Ah and there’s also Sir Fredrickson. He would be a very fine catch, indeed. Handsome, wealthy, titled of course, and quite attentive to his female admirers.” Alison looked at the man she pointed out and noticed how the tall man with slender build flirted relentlessly with the large group of females who surrounded him.”

“So many to choose from,” Charlotte spoke enthusiastically. “Thank you, Lady Denham for your wisdom. I’m sure my sister is quite appreciative. I wouldn’t be much help in finding her a husband, as I’m unaware of most men here tonight. We thank you for your kindness.”

Lady Denham gushed at the compliment Charlotte had given her. “You are quite welcome, my dear. I’m happy to help any young lady in search of a husband. She’s quite different than the spirited girl I first became acquainted with in you, Charlotte. A young girl so meek as your sister appears will be snatched up rather quickly.”

Once again Alison wanted to say something, but Charlotte squeezed her hand to silence her. Alison did not like Lady Denham already.

“Thank you, Lady Denham,” Charlotte said before curtsying again and steering Alison away. 

“Why did you let her speak to us in such a way?” Alison asked.

“Lady Denham has to be managed in a certain way. She likes to be in charge and feel as though she had some part in everything that happens in Sanditon. She takes credit for her niece finding love in Lord Babington, and also takes credit for even me and Sidney finding love. She is the ultimate matchmaker and makes it her duty to push couples together by any means.”

“Am I expected to pursue these men she’s pointed out to us?” Alison asked with a frustrated tone.

“Gracious no!” Charlotte laughed. “Those are the men you will avoid.” Alison joined her sister in laughter as they continued their way around the room. Charlotte introduced her to the few people she knew. Even Charlotte was not familiar with all who Lady Denham invited to the party. These were the higher-class members of society, while Charlotte had invited family and close friends to her dinner party on Christmas, despite their rank in society. Lady Denham would never fathom inviting someone like Mr. Stringer or Mr. Robinson to her home. Even Georgiana who was in attendance, was not permitted to bring Mr. Molyneux as her guest. 

As the night went on, Alison was asked to dance by a Lord Dashley. He was handsome and still in his prime compared to some of the other men in attendance. His curly hair was sand-colored and swept to the side. His bright blue eyes were piercing, and Alison found herself entranced by them. His left cheek was dimpled, and he purposely rose his lips in favor of his left side to highlight his feature. “Miss Heywood, I do appreciate you dancing with me tonight,” he said.

“Of course. I love to dance. My sister and I used to dance around all the time when we were younger.”

“You grew up in Willingden, correct?” he asked.

“How would you know that?” she questioned. 

“I asked around,” he admitted shyly. “Mr. Crowe seems to know quite a lot about you.”

Alison was irritated that he was speaking of her. “Mr. Crowe doesn’t know anything about me,” she said angrily. “What all did he tell you?”

Lord Dashley cleared his throat nervously and Alison could see how his brow began to bead with perspiration. “I assure you he only spoke of you in the highest regard. He spoke of how you grew up in Willingden along with your older sister Charlotte. You have many more siblings still at home with your parents. You have come to Sanditon to visit your sister for the Christmastime season. He also said you were a fine dancer, which I will agree.”

Alison settled her anger just slightly. After hearing what he said of her, she realized most of what he said he already knew from his connection with Charlotte. The only thing he truly spoke of about her was how she was a fine dancer. “Is that all?” she questioned.

“He also spoke of your spunk, which I quite enjoy in a lady,” Lord Dashley said with a smirk. 

“Between you and me, I don’t care for the man,” Alison confided. “He seems quite rude and is always trying to point out how I don’t belong here. I know I don’t belong, but I am visiting my sister and that is all.”

“Oh, but you do belong, Miss Heywood. You fit in quite nicely among this crowd,” he complimented. “In fact, I am inclined to ask that we meet again. Perhaps for a stroll along the coastline and some afternoon tea?”

Alison was taken aback by his offer. She was not in the market for a husband or even to be courted by a man, but she wasn’t so rude to turn down an invitation. “I’d be delighted to join you,” she agreed with a smile. 

The dance ended and Alison curtsied while he bowed. “Thank you for a lovely dance,” he said before they parted ways. She watched as he walked towards the servant and grabbed a drink from a tray. He met up with a small group of men and started laughing along to whatever it was they were saying.

Charlotte joined Alison and followed her line of sight. “Lord Dashley seems to have caught your eye,” she teased.

“He was very kind and didn’t lure me under the kissing bough as other men have been doing tonight. He asked if I’d be interested in a stroll along the coastline and an afternoon tea.”

“I’m not too familiar with the man, but I do know he has a large fortune and spends a lot of time in Sanditon and London looking for a wife,” Charlotte informed her.

“I assumed as much. I didn’t come here looking for a husband, but I’m not opposed to the idea if the right man comes along,” Alison spoke absentmindedly.

“Miss Heywood,” Crowe’s familiar voice spoke from behind her. “Would you do me the honor of joining me for a dance?” 

Alison turned towards him rather slowly and sighed heavily. “Of course.” Alison wanted to tell him no, but she couldn’t be rude, especially to one of her brother-in-law’s greatest friends.

Crowe led Alison onto the dance floor. They regarded each other with a bow, before beginning the dance. Alison was thankful it was a dance where there wasn’t much touching and they stood far enough apart where conversation was practically impossible. They stood opposite from each other and began to move their feet before weaving their way back and forth between the people. Alison refused to even make eye contact with him and kept her eyes trained either on his neck or chest. As she was spun around, he gripped her hands slightly tighter than necessary and once again lured her towards the kissing bough. Many other women were being lured just the same. Despite Alison’s irritation, she knew it was coming. She turned her head and offered him her cheek to leave a kiss. His warm lips met her cheek and sent a chill down her spine. When he pulled away, she glared at him and turned away without ending the dance with a bow. 

As she walked away, she heard the group of men laughing heartily at their recent conquests. Alison was aware it was a tradition, and it was all meant in fun, but it didn’t stop her from feeling anger about how it was achieved. She was thankful Lord Dashley was not quite as rude. She was looking forward to spending the day with him for a nice conversation.

Meanwhile, Sidney pulled Crowe aside after Charlotte encouraged him to speak with him. Crowe rolled his eyes and smirked. He had a good idea what Sidney was going to say. “What are you doing with Alison?” Sidney asked.

“I only danced with her, that is all.”

“You also lured her under the kissing bough. You knew how upset she was after our Christmas dinner when you did the same thing. Why would you do it again?”

“That is the appeal. It’s amusing to see her angry,” Crowe laughed.

Sidney got a little firmer with his friend. “Crowe, Alison is my wife’s sister. If Alison is upset, my wife is upset. Right now, is not a good time for Charlotte to be upset. I insist you leave Alison alone.”

Crowe put his hands up in defeat. “Alright, I won’t bother her again,” he agreed.

Sidney patted him on the back and tipped his head. “I am also thinking it might be a good idea for you to stay in town at the hotel while Alison is visiting.”

Crowe scoffed. “You must be joking.” I am being kicked to the curb for no reason whatsoever?”

“I am not kicking you to the curb. I’m simply asking you to do the decent thing and move to the hotel. I cannot have Charlotte under any stress. Please understand my position.”

“Your position as a man ruled by a woman?” he teased.

Sidney growled in anger and pulled Crowe aside so prying ears would not hear them. “My position as a father doing everything he can not to upset his wife. I cannot risk Charlotte losing the baby.”

“The baby?” Crowe questioned. Sidney nodded his head. “Charlotte is?” Crowe didn’t need to finish the question since Sidney made it perfectly clear with his expression of excitement.

“We haven’t told anyone yet. Of course, some of our staff know as they’ve been caring for Charlotte during her difficult mornings. I believe she’s told Alison. Now I’m telling you, and I expect you to keep it to yourself. I do not need the entire room to know our news.”

“You haven’t even told your family?” Crowe asked.

“No one. At this moment, the only two people who know are you and Alison. I’d like to keep it that way,” Sidney ordered. “I’d also like to keep my wife and child happy.”

Crowe grumbled and rolled his eyes. I’ll move to the hotel first thing in the morning,” he agreed. 

“Thank you,” Sidney said.

Crowe grabbed another drink off the tray and guzzled it down, before smirking at Sidney and weaving his way back into the crowd to find another girl to ask to dance and trap under the kissing bough.


End file.
